


Dreaming of Hope

by adamsackleriskyloren83



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylofic, The First Order, The Force, dream scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsackleriskyloren83/pseuds/adamsackleriskyloren83
Summary: "Kylo Ren goes to bed one night only to awaken as Rebel Pilot Ben Solo. Discovering that not only is Rey his wife, but he is also the father of a toddler(s) son/daughter."- Based on a prompt from Reylo Prompts on Twitter!!(So! wrote a short two-chapter fic based on this prompt! It's my second fic ever, and I wrote it in my spare time so I apologize for any errors. It feels a little sped up and idk if it will work! I just wanted to make it a finished work that was short and sweet!)Please lemme know what I could do better or if you have any suggestions! I'd love to hear your opinions!! <3
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 360
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck, he was tired. It’s been months since he became Supreme Leader and it’s been sucking his soul out, not slowly, but rather quite entirely. Every day it’s something new: maybe Hux would blow up another Inner Rim Territory or the Rebels would team up with a tribe of horse-riding archers. Actually, both of those things happened today. Gods damn, that was today still? He’s been up too long. 

He enters his chambers and debates taking a shower, but his haircare routine takes at least an hour. Plus, his shitty twin bed is actually looking comfortable right now. . . He gingerly lays down, still sore from his last scrap with the scavenger; they’d been sparing every few weeks for the last year. He won’t hurt her though, actually, he can’t. The idea of losing their bi-weekly fights makes him feel empty inside. Logically, he knows she hates him. Irrationally, he wants her to care about him as he cares about her. 

He sighs and tosses the blankets off the bed as he lies down, always running too hot. Just before he lies down, he senses a strong pull from the force, but he doesn’t have time to care before his eyes shut. 

Okay, that might have been the best sleep he’d ever had. He slowly opens his eyes; he isn’t greeted with the usual cold steel of the First Order ship but rather a small stream of sunlight hitting his face. There’s no sunlight in deep space. . .? Did Hux change the navigation again? He’s a dead man. Finally, he starts to stir and immediately feels a warm body next to him. His eyes fully snap open and he sees her. Rey. REy?! Rey sleeping. Rey sleeping in HIS arms?! Oh, she's deep asleep, using his arm as a pillow and his chest like a blanket.  _ Don’t come in your pants, Ren. . . _ He then glances down (careful not to move Rey) to see he’s not wearing pants. In fact, he’s wearing some kind of boxer short, something his father would have worn. . .  _ What the force is going on. . .? _ The connection broke ages ago when she slammed that door in his face.  _ Was this real? A dream? _ Surely it’s a dream, a really really good dream, but a dream nonetheless. It doesn’t matter though, he hasn’t felt this safe and warm since he was a kid, so he has to enjoy every second of it. Plus she was only wearing a thin nightgown and was very very wrapped around him. . 

“Mmmm. . . Good morning to you too,” a small laugh comes out of the angel in his arms as she rubs her tight ass over his thin boxers that have magically tented themselves. She turns herself to face him and gives him a small smile like he’s the thing she most wanted to see when she woke up. He knows his subconscious is playing tricks on him, but there’s nothing that could stop the smile creeping on his face. 

“Want me to help you out with that?” she starts to move her hand towards his boxers, and oh Gods, just like that, the force is forgiven for everything bad it’s ever done to him. . . 

She is about to reach below the fabric, and there is an ear-splitting scream from somewhere in the dwelling. “Mmm shoulda known” she laughs a bit and retreats from her position. He almost cries as she moves away. 

“Known what?” This whole thing is confusing for him, but up until now, it seemed like a great wet dream. Not sure why a kid started crying halfway through. Especially not sure why that kid is their problem? 

  
“You should know better than anyone? She’s been cockblocking you since the womb,” Rey giggles as she gets up and puts on a robe. Gods, she’s stunning. 

“I’ll just bring her here, then we can hopefully still sleep-in,” she walks around to his side of the bed and places a kiss on his forehead. All is forgiven; the feeling of Rey’s lips is better than he ever imagined, even if they weren’t against his own.

When Rey leaves the room, he takes a second to get his bearings. Okay, so she thinks this is normal. She thinks it’s normal to wake up next to you. She also thinks it’s normal to give you a morning jerk off. A screaming kid also seems to be an average thing that happens. . . 

He glances around the room. It’s essentially the opposite of the base; it’s warm, cozy, and evidently lived in. He gets up and looks out the window: it’s sunny and full of trees. It looks like somewhere the Resistance would place their base. . . then a holo catches his eye on the bedside table. It’s an image of them in a bed, he has his arms around her and she is holding. . . 

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Rey comes back in, holding what was evidently the focus of this holo. It’s just a little bundle of pink blankets, squirming in Rey’s arms but he can definitely make out that black hair, he’d recognize it anywhere. 

“Is that. . .?” He doesn’t even know how to normalize this anymore. 

“Hm?” Rey sits down on the bed and sets the thing on the bed next to her. It’s definitely a kid. Looks like a girl, maybe 2? If he’s being honest, he’s never spent time around babies, just seen progress reports from the stormtroopers. Oh Gods, it’s looking at him. He’s going to make it cry again. His scar is gross to him, he can’t even imagine how scary he must look to this little creature. 

He waits with bated breath, but instead of crying, she just bursts into a smile, “DADA!” She then proceeds to reach her little arms out towards him like he might pick her up. Then Rey looks expectantly at him, but he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.  _ Dada. . .? _

“Okay, little starfighter, give daddy a minute to wake up,” Rey laughs a bit and pulls the toddler to her chest to calm her. 

“She’s uh. . . a baby. . .” he rubs the back of his neck, an old nervous habit that’s apparently needed again. 

“Yeah?” Rey laughs a bit and suddenly pulls down her nightgown to reveal her - _oh gods_ \- perfect breast. He gets about 3 seconds to process THAT before the baby covers it. _WHATS GOING ON?!_ _Why would she. . .?_

“Babe, are you okay? I know we haven’t had much alone time since she started walking, but if a boob sighting makes you speechless, we might need Uncle Finn and Auntie Rose to babysit tonight,” she laughs a bit but is clearly worried about him. 

He’s worried too. Part of him wants to wake up from this nightmare that is the responsibility of raising a baby, but a larger part of him wants to cling to every second he has near Rey.  He pinches his arm and tries to think of waking up, but that falling feeling doesn’t come. So, he just stands there, wondering what he should do. Either he tells Rey or he fakes it. . . he’s gonna fake it.

“Babe, what’s the matter? You’re being weird.” Okay, never mind, he can’t lie to her, never could and never will. 

“Rey, I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.”

“Ben, we’ve been over this, you’re allowed to watch, it’s not creepy and she doesn’t care? You didn’t care yesterday?”

“No, well I mean, yes, that too. . . but, I mean in this life, I don’t remember anything and I don’t think I’m supposed to be here. I’m not the man you think I am. . .” 

She takes a pause and narrows her eyes at him. “Like in a Snoke-based-trauma making you insecure way, or in a something is really wrong with your memory way?” 

“Memory way,” his heart is beating faster, seeing this wonderful, empathetic woman working to understand his impossible scenario. 

“I went to sleep as the Supreme Leader and woke up in bed with you. I’m not the man you’ve built this life with, I think the force brought me here. Maybe it’s trying to teach me a lesson because none of this is real,” he feels himself starting to get frustrated, feeling like the force was taunting him with everything he’d ever wanted, “do you have a message to tell me?” He stares at her and waits as she moves the kid from her chest and pulls the blanket over herself. The kid plays with the pillow he had just been lying on as Rey collects her thoughts, “did you just say our life isn’t real. . .?” 

“No, well, yes, bu-”

“I think you need to lie down,” she slowly approaches him and gently holds his bicep, “I’ll make you some of your calming tea and we can call in sick today, okay? I’ll call your mum and we can just watch Cari.” She thinks he’s sick. Or insane. _ Fuck.  _

He sighs a bit and nods, may as well go along with this insomnia-induced fantasy. He moves to the bed and realizes he’s meant to be on the same bed as the kid. She looks up at him with Rey’s deep eyes and his thick hair,  _ kriff, she’s cute. _ He hesitantly sits on the bed and is instantly turned into the kid’s climbing post. 

“Mmmm Dadaaaa,” she’s got her little hands in his hair and is either trying to pull his hair out or put it into some design, either way, he’s not going to stop her. 

“Thank you. . .” The little girl nods like his gratitude is expected and yawns as she leans against his chest.

“Hi Cari. . .” she looks up at him again, Gods, he didn’t know toddlers could be this cute. 

Rey comes back in with a tea that smells absolutely amazing, “so I called Poe and Rose, they’re gonna cover us today and your mum will stop by later with some food.” She gets back into the bed and snuggles both him and the girl. 

“Cover us for what?” He almost doesn’t want to hear the answer. 

“Aren’t you in the Hanger today? I mean, I'm sure the other pilots could cover you anyways, but Poe will make sure the other squad leaders aren’t on your ass again.”

“I’m a pilot. . . in the Resistance. . .” 

“Yeah, you’re my brave pilot,” she says with a small smile, “I haven’t seen you this out of it since that crash on the Outer Rim, you’re kinda cute when you’re confused,” she then kisses him so casually, as if that isn’t the thing he’s been dreaming of since he met her.  _ Holy shit _ , he got Rey to kiss him, and it was just as good as he’d dreamt. Gods damn, that’s it, he’s Ben Solo, the Resistance Pilot now. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little angst for you!

It takes some getting used to, but after 6 months of being Ben, it’s almost like this is who he was meant to be all this time. He learnt that Rey and he got married 3 years ago, after having dated for 7(!) years. In this timeline, there was no such thing as Kylo Ren, no Snoke, no ugly scar across his face, and most importantly, his father was alive and well. At first, it was a bit awkward to see the victim of his patricide alive, but the absolute flood of relief that filled his blood made up for it. He spent every weekend with his parents and the light of his life, his daughter. Carida (Cari for short) was a two-year-old who filled her parent's life with love. It was like the force took all the good traits from him and Rey and compacted them into the cutest kid. At first, being a dad was rough (no sleep, constant crying, always wary of any dangers, fussy eating, and the sheer amount of time spent watching little cartoons on the holo). Yet, it was the best time of his life. He has two people that love him unconditionally and are always there to make the little resistance house a home. He also surprisingly likes being a Resistance pilot, he’s always been a great pilot but working for a cause that protects what he loves, gives him more motivation than he’d ever thought possible. Even he and Dameron are getting along, both headstrong and opinionated, they actually complement each other well as co-pilots. Rey works with the mechanics, designing and working on ships. Sometimes he spends hours just watching her work, Cari playing with her toys underneath her legs as she works on an engine, completely in her element. He always knew he cared about Rey, but being with her and getting to fully appreciate her has changed his life. He loves her more than anything and would easily take a blaster for her. 

He can forgive the force for everything it put him through in the past because it gave him this. It gave him hope. Hope that he’d never need to be alone again. 

* * *

“Okay, time for bed kiddo,” he scoops up the rambunctious toddler and tickles her as he tries to wrangle some clothes onto the kid. She’s just like him, refuses to wear a shirt unless forced to.

“Come on, this one glows in the dark and has porgs on it, Car?” She giggles a bit as he tricks her into putting it on to show her the glow. “Now, if you could please, please sleep through the night, that’d be great. . .” he says as he tucks his daughter into her little bed. Gods, he can’t believe she’s already out of her crib and in a big girl bed. Two years flew by. . .

He quietly sneaks out of her room and closes the door as silently as possible, waiting for the usual cry that would inevitably lead to her sleeping in their bed for the night but tonight, there was no cry. Thank Gods, both Rey and he needed a good night's sleep. He goes into the master bedroom to see his gorgeous wife reading a report on her holo, waiting for him, “is she asleep?”

“Mhm, thank the gods for that Tico kid wearing her out at the playground today,” he says as he crawls into bed next to her. 

“He’s so cute,” Rey agrees as she rubs her stomach. 

“Mmm speaking of cute, how’s little buddy doing?” 

“He’s okay, running out of room, but maybe that’s why he refuses to stop moving,” Rey laughs a bit as she watches her giant baby bump. 

“Only a few more days, you’ve got it.”

“Oh yeah, hopefully, we don’t have a repeat of you not ‘having it’ like last time though,” Rey laughs at the memory that he’s been informed of many times. Apparently, he fainted at the sight of Cari being born and ended up on fluids, occupying the bed next to Rey rather than being there to hold her hand. A HUGE part of him is scared he’ll be inclined to do that again, considering he wasn’t actually there the first time, but if he keeps away from that vantage point, he should be good. 

“Maybe he needs his mom to get some sleep, hm?”

Rey sighs, “yeah, probably a good idea,” she kisses him, “goodnight, my love.” 

“Goodnight. . .” Ben watches her turn to fall asleep and reaches over to turn off the light. He pulls Rey closer to him and rests his hand on her bump. In the most comfortable place he’s ever been, he feels fully content and falls asleep.

* * *

Ben wakes up the next morning, feeling completely groggy and disoriented. He reaches over to Rey’s side of the bed and instead of finding her, feels a cold spot.  _ Weird, she must be up with Cari. _ He slowly opens his eyes and his heart drops. He’s not at home, he’s in a First Order base. 

He jolts out of the bed and can barely control his breathing.  _ No no no no no no. . .  _ He glances at the clock, it’s 2:01, one minute after he went to sleep on that fateful night two years ago.  _ No no no no no _ ,  _ Gods please no _ . 

“Rey? REY?” She’s not here. Cari’s not here. Their baby isn’t here. He’s alone again. 

The tears don’t just threaten to spill out, they do. He’s never cried like this before, the sobs rip through his chest as he falls to the ground.

The force must HATE him because this is the worst pain he’s ever felt. Suddenly every other painful memory seems insignificant. Who cares that he was raised by droids, that he was sent away from his family, that his uncle tried to kill him, that Snoke abused him for years, none of that could compare to the hole in his chest right now. He would burn down the entirety of the First Order just to see his daughter for one more minute. He didn’t even realize that was going to be the last time he tucked her in. . .

Gods, he hopes this is hell, his inevitable punishment for all of his misdeeds because this is the worst thing imaginable. How is he supposed to continue on? He can’t even remember how to run a galaxy, nor does he want to. Being a Supreme Leader always seemed like the ultimate goal, but now the title makes him want to throw up. Is there even a point to this life anymore? He knows the force was showing him what he could have had if he hadn’t gone to the Darkside. He gets it. Teaching him a lesson probably. Well, message received, but just about 10 fucking years too late. He’s too far gone here, he’s got nobody. Nothing. 

Nothing. 

Nobody.

_ Rey. . . _

_ Wait. . .REY?! _

She’s alive, she’s somewhere in this galaxy. He has to find her. 

It takes a grand total of 15 minutes to track down the Resistance base. Truthfully, he’d been covering them from Hux for the last few weeks before he took his two year dream (mostly to protect Rey and his mother). He manages to get there in under an hour. He walks off his Tie Whisper to be greeted by a team of Resistance guards, an expected welcome. He came prepared to do anything to see Rey. 

“Where’s Rey?” He sees the guard falter for a minute, she was here or maybe it was just weird for the supreme leader to inquire about her, or maybe hearing the supreme leader speak was enough to leave this man gaping at him.

“I need to speak to her.”

“I think you need to speak with me first,” his mother appears out of the base.  _ Fuck.  _

“Where is she? I need to speak to her.”

“Absolutely not. Not until I know why the ‘Supreme Leader’ needs to speak to my mechanic.”

He glares at the woman who birthed him, “may we speak in private?” This is easily the most he’s talked with her in real life in the last 10 years. It makes sense she is so uneasy, but always the bleeding heart for her son, she relents and guides him (with armed guards, of course) to what must be her office.

“Again, I ask, may we speak in private?” She nods the guards out of the room and turns to face her son.

“You killed Han. . .” 

Oh. He had nearly forgotten. In real life, his father was dead. Killed by the saber in his belt. . . 

He takes the saber out of its case and watches his mother flinch before he tosses it on the ground. Then the cliches just spill out of him, “I’m sorry, I know I can never expect you to forgive me, but please know that I will regret what I did for the rest of my life,” kriff, he’s never cried this often in his life, “I will spend every day trying to make it up to-” his mother’s hug interrupts him. 

“Oh. . .” He cautiously hugs the crying woman back. 

“I know, Ben.” 

“Oh. . .”

She takes a moment to squeeze him tighter before she pulls away to look him dead in the eyes, “so I assume you're actually here for Rey, not me. . .” 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. . .”

“You Solo boys sure know how to pick ‘em,” she laughs a bit and regards her grown son. 

“I need to see her, please, you can cuff me or whatever you need, but I promise, I mean no harm.”

“She’s already on her way. The second she heard your ship was in orbit she came running.”

“. . .Why would Rey care that I’m here. . .?”

Leia shrugs as Rey comes barreling in, “BEN?!”

“Rey. . .” He smiles at the sight of her, so young but still the woman he loves. 

“Oh thank Gods, you were there too,” she comes up and hugs him. 

_ Why is she hugging him? _

He hugs her back, feeling her chest rising and falling with a slight cry. “Rey. . .?”

“You saw her too, didn’t you? I can tell. . .”

“Saw who?”

“Cari.”

He pauses for a minute, considering her.

“Luke came to me, he told me everything, he gave me a taste of our future, what it should have been, what it could have been.”

“The last two years. . .? You were there. . .?”

“I saw everything. Ben, we’re never going to be alone again.”

  
  



End file.
